


Good Day Sunshine

by bhcp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhcp/pseuds/bhcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a terrible singer with a good music taste. Bellamy is a good singer with a good music taste. They bond. Life happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning hot

Clarke was sat outside in her bikini and her art supplies, sunbathing whilst drawing the fabulous outdoors. It was hot outside, like abnormally hot, where she lived the sun seemed like a distant myth; or a deviance of nature, so when it rarely showed its face, Clarke enjoyed taking advantage of it.

_**“Good day sunshine, Good day sunshine, Good day sunshine. I need to laugh, and when the sun is out I've got something I can laugh abo-“**_ Clarke was happily singing (or screaming considering the extreme lack of vocal talent she faced.) “CAN YOU PLEASE STOP RUINING GOOD SONGS?” A grumpy voice bellowed from the other side of her hedge. Her house was on a sweet little street, everyone knew everyone and she grew up on it, but she certainly didn’t know this voice. As she snapped her neck up to see the owner, she was greeted with freckles and brown eyes that made her weak at the knees.

Seeing this face almost made her forget why blood was pumping through her body at an extremely fast rate. “Depends on what you class as ruining them asshat” she sweetly smiled up at him, pulling the shades over her eyes (so she could ogle him without giving him the satisfaction) and taking a sip of her iced tea. He appeared to have missed her response, as he was just staring at her body. She was suddenly extremely glad she chose to wear a bikini. Eventually (comically late) the new boy replied, “You just thinking about them is likely to cause extreme damage due to your inability to hold a tune”, just as Clarke was about to get annoyed, no matter how much his eyes made her feel gooey, he sent her a smirk that seemed to summarise his whole persona- if someone could describe themselves with one action this would definitely be his. Clarke found herself smirking back, “blame my dad for that” and turned away, desperately hoping the boy would carry on this conversation.

When he didn’t Clarke was extremely disappointed, until she heard soft strumming coming from where he was standing moments ago. _**“Good day sunshine, Good day sunshine, Good day sunshine. And then we lie, beneath a shady tree, I love her and she's loving me. She feels good, she knows she's looking fine. I'm so proud to know that she is mine”**_ he didn’t look at her for the whole verse until the word mine, where he put the guitar down and just winked at her. “Now that’s singing blondie- oops shouldn’t have called you that, it’s an insult to Debbie Harry. Clarke swiftly replied “Not bad new guy, not bad at all- still not good though”. They quickly got started into a conversation about music occasionally screaming in delight or roaring in outrage depending on the artists they discuss (“I’m so glad you agree that The Who are underrated Blondie, I’m nicely surprised” or “MILEY CYRUS- REALLY DUDE?”).

Clarke was shocked when her alarm went off, letting her know she had to get ready, and she saw that they had been talking for hours. “Hey, look sorry I have to go, but it’s good to know I’m not the only teenager who still appreciates good music- apart from Tay-Tay new guy, she is guilty pleasure music only!” As Clarke teased him she was feeling dejected, wishing she could carry this on. “Well as much as I like these nicknames you should probably know my name isn’t ‘new guy’ it’s Bellamy, and I’m your new neighbour” he reached his long gangly arm up to his face and did a weird awkward salute with two fingers. Clarke laughed, shaking her head and told him her name, welcoming him to the neighbourhood. She finally managed to tear herself away from him and walked through the doors into her house feeling lighter than she had her whole life, unable to wipe the smile from her face.


	2. Netflix and Love Me

After their initial meeting, Clarke wasn't so sure how to feel about Bellamy. Well ,she knew how her body felt- flushed and excited- but Clarke couldn't decide whether he was someone she was going to love or hate. After attending a ball hosted by her mother's hospital, she came home and got undressed. She couldn't get the irritatingly gorgeous smirk of Bellamy's out of her head. He kept popping up in her brain. But that wasn't all, it was him, his personality, his charm, everything. She wasn't good at making friends, and although they got off to a bit of a rocky start, Clarke truly believed that they could have one of those love/ hate relationships she heard about. She had her friendship group, Wells, Raven, Monty, Jasper and even Maya, but they were all pure friendship, she didn't have anyone that she could just rip into and then have banter with after. It sounded therapeutic. With that thought in mind she went to bed, hoping for another sunny day, and for some social skills to shine upon her.  
...  
Unfortunately, it was raining and cloudy. Trying to ignore her budding disappointment she planned to paint , rain always calmed her, even if it was irritating. She'd been painting for a few hours, trying to forget her hot neighbour and the fact that it was her last day of freedom before school, when she (surprisingly) heard a knock on the door, somehow through the loud music. Her dad hadn't rung planning anything, and her mother was at work. Her friends wouldn't knock. She was confused as she ran to the door, but excited once she opened it.  
"Bellamy? Hey whatcha doing here?", she was surprised at her calm approach when inside she was jumping for joy.  
"Is your Mum in? Sorry it's just that my sister was climbing our tree, and obviously it's raining, but she didn't think it would be a problem, but then it was, so she slipped, and she fell off, and it wasn't from that high up, but I'm worried she's broken her leg or something." He seemed to speak five times as fast as the chilled out guy she met yesterday, but she found it endearing. He obviously cared.  
"She's at work, but I can take a look. I'm not a qualified doctor, obviously, but I know the basics. If it seems bad we can take her to the hospital, but if not I'll send my Mum over after work to double check?"  
Bellamy seemed relieved. "Yes. Thank you, thank you. That's brilliant."  
Clarke grabbed her hoodie from the hooks and slipped some shoes on. They went quickly to his house, making small talk, but she could sense his nerves.  
As they walked through the living room to where Bellamy said his sister would be she was expecting to see a child, maybe eleven maximum considering the way Bellamy talked about her, but she saw a girl who looked to be her age.   
"Bell seriously I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that badly" Octavia stated stubbornly.   
Clarke couldn't hold in her laughter. "Bellamy, I thought she was going to be, well, young. She's my age."  
"She's fifteen, that is young. Too young for..." Clarke didn't have a clue what Bellamy was going to say, but he promptly shut up once he saw the death glare on Octavia's face.  
Clarke wandered over to the beautiful girl, and awkwardly sat down. "Hey. I'm Clarke, your neighbour. Um, my Mum's at work, but I said I'd take a look at your leg? Is that ok?" she tentatively smiled at Octavia.   
"Sorry, this is a waste of your time. I'm fine, it's just bruised, this dork is just overprotective, and old for his years. But would you mind, just to calm my dearest brother down?" Clarke only smiled and then examined her leg. It seemed painful, and tender, but definitely not broken. At worse it is a sprain, but most likely just very badly bruised. Try not to over exert yourself until my Mum gets back, and put ice on your leg.   
Octavia smiled and thanked her, saying they should hang out sometime, before telling them that she was going to rest in her room. Bellamy rolled his eyes, but Clarke saw the relief in them.  
"I genuinely believed she was going to be like five, and she turned out to be fifteen, that was a bit of a shocker." Clarke laughed as Bellamy sat next to her.   
Bellamy explained he was so protective because he basically raised her. Bellamy's father ditched them, Octavia's father died, and his mother raised them as a single mother. Bellamy had to take a lot of the pressure. He was eighteen, a year older than Clarke and in his final year of school.   
After sharing everything he looked a bit embarrassed, and Clarke gathered he wasn't usually such an open book, but she felt flattered that he had shared so immediately. He said as much a few minutes later. "I can't believe I just told you all of that, I'm pretty sure some of my friends think I was born at the age of eighteen, exactly like this, exactly how they know me. But it all came flowing out with you."  
Clarke contained her blush and just smiled, before telling him her past. She was seventeen, and her parents were in the middle of a divorce. She lived with her mum and didn't see her dad as much as she would have liked too. "I was always a daddy's girl, he taught me everything, and introduced me to my greatest love of all time, 'The Beatles'", although she laughed through it and made jokes she was pretty sure her pain was showing through. Her Mum had a boyfriend already, and although he seemed nice, she didn't want to know him, or hear about him. That was part of her mum's life, not her's.   
Bellamy gently placed his hand over hers before demanding that they were going to watch the Lion King. Clarke smiled and felt relief. As the film was on they'd make the occasional comment ("Noooo Mufasa", "why is Scar even in this? No Clarke I don't care that he is a vital yet horrible part of the story, I just want to see them be happy", "I'm basically Pumba"), but mostly it was comfortable silence. And it really was, comfortable, almost as if she was with Wells or Raven.   
...  
After that watching movies was more common, especially after the Blakes were introduced to her friends. Bellamy might have been a year older, and Octavia might have been a couple of years younger than Clarke's friends, but they managed to spend lots of time together, even at school. Sure the Blakes made other friends, Bellamy was in the football team thus becoming best friends with Miller and Murphy, and Octavia became best friends with Harper and Monroe through creative writing, but it just extended the group further. Clarke thought it would annoy her, but it really just made her feel more comfortable with them.   
Basically every night for almost a year Clarke and Bellamy would hang out. Octavia sometimes joined, but not always. Clarke would cook whilst Bellamy would test her on her Spanish verbs. They'd watch a movie whilst revising. The convenient truth was that being neighbours meant they could be together a lot of the time, which neither of them were complaining about. It felt nice, it felt romantic, loving. Clarke was terrified.  
...  
(Bellamy's POV)  
It didn't take long for him to fall for her. It wasn't just her looks, or her strikingly similar interests to me, it was everything. The way she came alive when she talked about art, or how she tried not to cry at a picture of a puppy, or her unbreakable love of romcoms. She was who she was, and there was nothing Bellamy didn't love about her.   
It was a Friday night when it happened. They'd all been invited to a party round Anya's house. She was a popular girl in Clarke's year, who was admittedly hot, yet terrifying. He didn't like her, simple as, but the whole group was going to go. As he was about to leave when he saw Clarke's light flash on. Being a big fan of Taylor Swift, he thought Clarke would enjoy him writing her a message on paper and holding it up. "Are you ready?" She laughed before calling him and explaining that she wasn't going. She was tired, and had loads of work to do.  
Bellamy felt like crying. The only reaosn he was going was to hang out with Clarke, he didn't even like Anya. He made his mind up and messaged Miller before heading over to Clarke's. After knocking on the door, he tried to psych himself up.  
"Bell, what are you doi-" She started before he kissed her. He just put everything into the kiss. And she leant back. She looked sad and started talking, but it was too late. Bellamy had his answer, and he drove off to the party. He parked outside before looking at the message he sent to Miller.   
I'm going to go for it. I'm going to kiss her. If it goes well, I just want to spend tonight with her. If not, I want to spend my night with alcohol and my head in a toilet.  
He needed vodka. Now.  
...  
Everything hurt. He kept thinking, "you'll only feel this bad for a day, after that the hangover will be gone". But he knew that was bullshit. It wasn't the alcohol he regretted it was the kiss. He messed his friendship up, and now he was going to have a majorly awkward life. It meant feeling awkward around all of his friends because he messed up. He couldn't even just hang out with Miller since him and Monty were practically together, and Murphy was crushing on Emorri (which was hilarious to watch), who was friends with Clarke through her new Spanish club. He was screwed.  
He got up from the floor of Anya's bathroom where he had spent his night, and went home. Clarke was waiting.   
"Look Bellamy-" she started before he cut off.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have compromised our relationship, it was-"  
"No Bellamy listen to me. I like you, I like you a lot. I have for a while. I keep trying to squash the feelings down but I can't. But that doesn't mean we can have a relationship. I wish it could. But we can't and I'm sorry, because we'd be great. We'd be so well suited." She looked so sad, it crushed him.  
"Why? Why can't we? I like you, you like me. What else do we need?"  
"I just don't believe in relationships. It's weird I know, but I don't. I used to be such a romantic, believing that love blossomed all around but the world isn't fair, and it certainly hasn't got suitable conditions to let love survive. No love lasts. So why cause yourself all the pain of falling in love, when it will only be taken away?"  
Bellamy saw her physically wilt and he remembered the first time he heard her speak about her parent's divorce. He remembered the briefly seeing the wedding and engagement rings of the unsuccessful marriage. He remembered her face when she got the invitation to her mother's wedding. He remembered the first time she talked about Finn. The first time she cried to him about Finn. He remembered the pain she felt during her breakup with Lexa. And his pain he felt whilst she was dating her. So much pain suffered by once person. Yet he knew it would all be worth it, and all of the romcoms he'd been forced to watch by Clarke came running through his head.  
"I know you've suffered, but you've only seen the bad of a relationship, not the good. It's true that you've seen a lot of ending of relationships, or bad people, but once you've found the right person, those relationships don't end. They stick. And I think I'm the right person Clarke. What about all your romcoms. If you don't believe in love what are they?"  
"They're a teenager's version of a fairytale Bellamy. Whilst Snow White gets her prince on a white horse, Cindy gets Ronald on a lawnmower. And it's perfect. But it's a perfect dream, a fantasy, a hope for when you're feeling down about the unfairness of life. But it's not real. And I wish it were, but I can't suffer more pain."  
She started to walk away and wipe the tears brimming over, before Bellamy gently grabbed her hand and almost whispered "You may think it's a fantasy, but I've never felt more real, or more alive than when I'm with you, and I'd rather have the pain of loosing you, to know that I really was alive. The time with you will always make me better, and make me feel, and I need you to know that a minute with your love would be worth an eternity of pain. And it always will." He gently pressed his lips to her ring finger before turning abruptly into his house.  
...  
He felt drained when the doorbell went ten hours later. He had a killer hangover, and he felt more like a zombie than a human. He hadn't checked his phone, just watched Clarke's favourite romcoms. He sloped down the stairs and opened the door to find a painting being held up. It looked like the last scene of "Can't Buy Me Love" when they ride off on the lawnmower together, but instead of the characters it was him and Clarke. She lowered the painting and said "maybe it's more lifelike than I thought".   
After they kissed they didn't stop doing so, even through the messy arguments, and the children, and the stupid life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this fic. But apparently not. I'm definitely done now. Sorry for the horrendous everything, I wrote this at a ridiculous hour and am struggling to function. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used was "Good Day Sunshine" by the Beatles. Wanted my first fanfiction to have some music involved and the sun gave me inspiration.This was very short because I don't know- I felt like it would either be this short or a monster and I'm LAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYY Not sure if i want this to be a oneshot or to carry on and have multiple chapters so let me know if you'd be interested in more? Also talk to me about music, because I love it more than chocolate (this isn't even a lie!). Yeah, so thanks I guess? I don't really know. byee


End file.
